


Lessons

by CultOfStrawberry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfStrawberry/pseuds/CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Korra decides to take Tahno up on his offer for 'private lessons'. However, these lessons end up teaching both of them more than they had ever bargained for...





	1. Chapter 1

Lessons

Chapter 1 – Private Lessons

I never thought I would write a fic based on the Legend of Korra. I was wrong. When I first watched the show, I was a Borra shipper, but my friend (and co-author of this fic) Haefaciel got me sucked into the Tahnorra ship, especially after showing me some sizzling Tahnorra art. I've also come to ship Amorralok. Why is it that my favorite ships never become canon? Feh.  
Anyway, this fic is a joint effort between me and Haefaciel, and started when we were talking about Tahnorra and decided to try rping them for the fun of it. Out of these rps spawned this story, and I edited and tweaked what we did to make for the fic you are now reading. We had a hell of a lot of fun with it, believe me! And I had a lot of pleasure in playing swanky, sexy bastard Tahno while Haefaciel made a fun and cheeky Korra. Warning though, this story is NOT for the young'uns!  
This story (at least, this chapter) takes place between episodes 1.05 and 1.06. Please read on, and enjoy!

o0o0o0o

Tahno sat back with his fellow Wolfbats, enjoying another three-course dinner at their favorite restaurant, the Seaweed Noodlery. They could afford to eat at better places, but they still preferred this place because the food was as tasty as ever, and why change something that worked for him? They usually ate here at least once a week, so the staff and cook knew what they liked, and how best to serve them.  
The waitress came to their table bearing a tray laden with a variety of tasty dishes, and set down three noodle bowls, one for each member of the team, along with several appetizer dishes filled with tasty things like egg rolls, dumplings, and rangoons.  
“Thanks, you're a beaut.” he said as he winked at the middle-aged woman. Personal experience had taught him that a bit of flirting went a long way, and with how good-looking he was, it was sometimes amazing just how much a little bit could accomplish. The waitress became glassy-eyed for a bit before she walked away, a bit more spring in her step than had been there previously.  
He sat back and grabbed an egg roll before he started eating his noodles, enjoying the fare as his eyes slid around the large space of the Noodlery. He stilled for a moment as he saw a face that was now familiar to him, before a slow smirk spread around the noodles that were passing between his lips.

o0o0o0o

After a long day of training with Mako and Bolin for the upcoming Pro-bending finals match of the tournament, Korra was famished. Looking for a bite to eat, she walked by Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and remembered the great time she spent with Bolin. Though she was alone, the remembrance of the cheap – but good – food brought her to this place. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as Narook greeted her and took her to a table in the corner. She smiled in thanks before asking for a bowl of noodles, and quickly received this along with an egg roll.  
She was glad to be alone, especially after training with the two brothers all day, and what had happened between the three of them recently. She still winced when she thought of Bolin's crestfallen face after the younger brother had seen her kissing Mako.  
After a meager lunch and a grueling afternoon of physical activity, she was more than happy to just banish her worries and chow down on her food, quickly slurping up several bites of noodles before she slowed down, savoring the meal. She was nearly done with her food when a shadow blocked her light, and she looked up, her lips forming a frown when she recognized the silhouette.  
“Well, look who's here, Uh-vatar. Taking a break from training?”  
She stared at him for a couple of moments, her eyes adjusting to the shift in shadow, making out a smirk on his features. Spirits, that smirk made him look like such a creep!  
“What's it to you that I'm spending my time dining here?”  
“Never said I had a problem with it. Can't a guy come and say hello?”  
“You're not exactly the type of guy that just wants to say hello.” Almost unconsciously, she pulled her bowl closer, as if afraid that he might lean over and spit in it.  
“You're right.” Tahno leered at her, leaning in. “I know you're nervous about the finals... how about these private lessons? You're going to lose in the finals anyway, but you have a chance to win with me.” The grin that formed on his face could only be described as predatory.  
“I'm the Avatar. I have faith in my Waterbending skills and my team that the Fire Ferrets will win the tournament this year.” she shot back with confidence, “I don't want or need your help.”  
“We'll see about that...” he replied with a confident flip of his hair, “But that doesn't mean we cannot have a friendly relationship outside of the arena.”  
“You haven't exactly been friendly with me since we've met.” came the cool retort.  
“But I would like to try. Sometimes people get off to a rough start, we're both strong personalities, it happens. Perhaps we could.... mend our relationship?” He gave a smooth shrug.  
“Hmph.” The Avatar scowled in disgust. “You weren't that much of a big shot when I whistled for my polar bear dog.” That was definitely her fondest memory of Tahno...  
“I think any normal human being would be startled by a polar-bear dog's head bursting through the window.” he replied evenly, refusing to be put off.  
“Personally, I thought it was amusing watching you squeal and flail like a girl!” Korra smirked. If he's wasn't going to leave her alone, she may as well poke fun at him.  
“I am quite a manly man, and I can prove it by giving you private lessons...” He wiggled his eyebrow at her before flipping his hair again.  
Having had enough, she might as well question him why he was so adamant about giving her private lessons. “What do you mean by giving me private lessons? Being the Avatar, I'm proficient at Waterbending as it is. I doubt you have anything worth teaching me.”  
“I know lots of fun things to do with Waterbending... and other things. You would be surprised at how much you could learn in a one on one with me....:”  
“Like knocking your stupid hair off your stupid head in a water fight?” she replied, trying to irk him. He flipped his hair again to further provoke her, rising to the challenge.  
“No, I had more... fun things in mind.”  
Sighing is exasperation, she came to the conclusion that she might as well try to humor him. “Okay, Pretty Boy. What exactly could be more fun than me beating you in the finals match and using your stupid hair to mop the Pro-bending arena?”  
“The honor of being bedded by me.” he replied glibly. “I am a man of many talents, and I would much rather share pleasure with you than fight you.”  
“What?!” Of all the nerve, him coming up to me and asking that! Her hands balled into fists. “Why would you suggest that? I’m not that kind of girl!” she fumed.  
“What? Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by it... but I was thinking that the Avatar might like to have a worthy lover...”  
“And what makes you think that I would what you as a lover?”  
Tahno slid into the seat next to Korra, smirking down at her. “How about this...:” his voice dropped to a whisper, “If I fail to please you, I will forfeit the championship to you.” His voice exuded icy-cool confidence in his victory.  
Korra's eyes widened slightly at his proposal. The Pro-bending Captain of the champion Wolfbats for three years running, willing to gamble the tournament and the winnings just to give her a night of pleasure? She glanced at him, studying his ice-gray eyes for any sign of deceit. He continued to smile faintly as he looked at her, his face less than a foot away from her own.  
“It's a win-win situation.” he said. For me, he mentally added  
“Your offer is... tempting.” She was a curious 17 year-old woman after all, who spent plenty of time in the company of a pair of cute teenage boys. She would be lying if she said that she didn't suffer from teenage hormones. Studying Tahno, she noticed that he had handsome features, at least if you weren't so put off by his attitude. It wouldn't hurt anyone to just to spend the night with him, would it? But them, did she want to win the championship this way?  
“I can promise you, I know how to treat a lady. If you get uncomfortable, you can just tell me to stop, and I will stop. I've never felt the need to force myself on a woman.” he reassured her.  
“Well.... When you put it that way...” She wasn't naive about sex; her mother had told her that there were ways to please a woman that did not involve sexual intercourse. She could still maintain the upper hand, after all...  
She stared at him for several moments before she nodded.  
“Excellent.” His lips spread in a slow, sensuous grin. “You will not regret it, Meet me at the bar when you're done with dinner.” The older Waterbender rose to his feet and returned to his own seat to finish dinner with his fellow Wolfbats. As she watched him walk back to his table where his teammates were, the Avatar wondered what he would do to prove that he could please her.  
As he sat down, he shot her a sexy smirk before turning his attention to his food. What had she gotten herself into?

o0o0o0o

A half a hour later, Tahno was by himself at the bar, his friends having gone home. He had been tempted to brag to them about the agreement he had just struck with the Avatar, but there was the chance she might decide it was a bad idea and back out of it. He almost expected her to, she was impulsive, after all, but he most certainly hoped she wouldn't. He had quite a few ideas of what he would like to do to her.  
He leaned against it, taking a sip of his shot-glass of warm sake as he watched Korra. She had gotten another roll and a dumpling, and was now finishing that off. Pushing her plate away, she rose from the table and approached the bar, her shoulders squared back as if she was going into a match. She leaned against the bar, facing him.  
“So, you still want to go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?”  
“But of course. You didn't think I was going to back down? Please don't think so poorly of me!”  
“So, where do you suggest we go?” She was curious to see what he had to offer.  
“I thought my loft would be the best place. It's very comfortable and clean and I have snacks, and it certainly is a lot classier than some cheap motel room.”  
“You have a loft? Where is the city do you live?” She hoped he didn't live too far away from Yue Bay. She didn't bring Naga with her and it would be a long walk back to the Bay if Tahno lived farther inland.  
“Actually, it's just a few blocks north of here in a nice neighborhood, about a fifteen minute walk. Can you handle that?” he asked with a playful grin.  
“Pfft, of course.”  
“Come on with me, then.” He downed the last of his sake before offering his arm. Korra glanced at the proffered arm for a moment before hooking her own through it. Her escort led her out of the noodlery and into the cool night that shrouded Republic City.

o0o0o0o

Tahno loved being near the ocean, something that was true of most Water Tribe members, so of course he had to have a place within moderate distance of the bay. It was a nice building, but not too posh, and the neighborhood was clean, with well-maintained foliage at strategic points along the avenue. He led her to one of the upper floors and pulled out a key, opening the door to his loft with a flourish.  
Inside the space, the decorations were mostly black and gray, with a bit of blue, indigo, or white here and there. To one side of the large space was a kitchen area. In the middle were several plush chairs and a table. To the other side were doors leading to a bedroom and bathroom. Here and there, an item of his heritage was displayed, such as a wall hanging, or the blue and indigo rug.  
He stood quietly as he watched his companion study her surroundings with open interest. It was obvious that he lived well, and his awards were on display, along with several pictures of himself.  
“Like what you see?” Tahno asked, taking obvious pride in his surroundings.  
“I see that you like to bask in your own glory.” Korra teased, gesturing to the photographs.  
“But of course. A man's home is his palace, and his palace should reflect his glory.” Tahno flipped his hair. Korra watched as the wavy locks bounced a little. That cascade of hair made her think of a waterfall, and it really was the best way for her to describe it.  
“Putting yourself on a high pedestal now, aren't you? Well, want do you have in mind for tonight?”  
“I earned my place on that pedestal!” he shot back with a smirk. “As for what to do with you... I believe we already covered that. Well, not in detail...” His smirk became lecherous.  
She grinned back and crossed her arms. One of the ideas that had come to her during her walk here, was to get Tahno all hot and aroused, and then call a stop to things and just leave. That'd serve him right. Depending on how things went tonight, that remained a possibility.  
“First, I need to know a few things... like what kind of experience you have.”  
“I know plenty enough, as I am sure you do.” She crossed her arms.  
“Is that so?” Ultimately, to him, it did not matter whether his lovers were virgins or not, he wondered which one she was. She certainly wasn't a shrinking violet. If she wasn't a virgin, he wouldn't be too surprised. If she was... well, popping the Avatar's cherry would be a huge notch in his bedpost. Either way, he was still going to make the most out of his night with the Avatar.  
“All right then.” he said, stroking his chin. “So, what do you like?”  
She crossed her arms, observing the teasing grin on his face. “Mmm... well... I've always thought it was sexy when a man pleasured a woman.” she challenged. Would an arrogant blowhard be up to that, or would he think himself above such an act?  
“Today's your lucky day then... I know just how to please a woman.” But before he would get down on her, he wanted to set the mood a bit. He turned down the overhead lights, leaving the lamps on the walls as illumination before he turned on the radio, looking through the stations for music. He paused when he heard the strings of a pipa and listened for a bit, judging the tune. He recognized the sound of a couple other instruments, but no singing. Not too fast, but not too slow, either. Perfect.  
“Why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable... take off your jacket and boots.”  
Grinning, Korra peeled off her jacket and draped it over one of the posh chairs and took off her heavy boots as well. She made her way to one of the plush chairs, facing Tahno and the radio. Once she was settled, she watched Tahno, waiting to see what he had in store for her tonight as they both listened to the music.  
He started dancing, swaying his hips slowly, his eyes fixing on hers as he gave her a seductive stare, licking his lips. With the fluid grace of the element he handled, he moved across the rug, pleased to see a faint smile appear on her face after a minute or two. Noting her pleasure, his movements became just a bit more provocative, undoing the clasps of his outer shirt. He was more than pleased to note that he had her rapt attention, and had to stop himself from grinning as he slid the shirt down his arms and whirled it around a bit before letting it drop.  
Korra was surprised to admit to herself that this was actually turning her on. She wasn't sure if it was the way he moved, or the fact that he was dancing for her. His undershirt was black, and he started to slowly unbutton it, timing each button with a beat of the music, revealing bits of his pale chest with each deft movement of his fingers.  
The older Waterbender continued to sway, well aware of his effect on Korra by her transfixed gaze. No two women were the same, and he'd been with enough women to note the different ways that they reacted to pleasure or arousal. He moved towards her, slowly making his way around her seat as she twisted around to watch his circuit, reaching the next to last button of his shirt. As he faced her again, he regarded her with a long, smoldering look, taking his sweet time with the last button.  
No one had ever looked at her with such unveiled desire, and Korra was surprised to note that she had become aroused, the heat between her legs was not new, but she had never experienced such intensity. Damn! She had come into this expecting that he would be aroused first and she could leave him bereft, she hadn't quite expected to feel this way just from watching him dance, he hadn't even touched her!  
When he slid his shirt off, she pressed her knees together, giving minimal relief to the ache between her thighs. As if he was aware of the heat he had roused in her – how could that bastard know? – he licked his lips again and started to undo his belt.  
Oh yes, I have you hook, line, and sinker, don't I? Tahno thought triumphantly as he undid his belt buckle, seeing her shift a bit in her seat. All nice and wet, aren't you? He let the buckle hang loose before he raised his hands, seeing a flash of disappointment in her eyes. That was how you got the ladies – you had to make them want you. It made seducing them all the more fun to arouse them, to see them look at you with desire and to offer themselves to you, hell, he even had women beg him. He winked at her before he flexed his biceps a little, letting her admire his lean but shapely torso and arms.  
Korra's breath hitched as she saw the muscles flex under the pale skin, and for a moment, wondered how that body would feel pressed against her own. He divested himself of his belt, and stopped his dance for a moment to remove his boots. When he looked up again, he shot her a gaze that was filled with so much heat that if he was a Firebender, she was almost certain he might have ignited her underwear. Her gaze was riveted to his hands when they moved to his pants, undoing the first button of his pants. A smile came to her lips when she considered the fact that he was divesting himself of his clothing while she was still fully dressed.  
He wiggled out of the pants with a smooth, fluid grace, now clad in only a pair of black brief shorts. he approached her in slow, padding footsteps, slinking like a cat.  
“That was an entertaining performance...” Korra smiled up at him. Now she wanted to see what else he had in mind to entertain her.  
“I aim to please.” He gently took her hand and led it to his crotch. Her hand stiffened slightly on reflex, feeling his male organ through the thin fabric that hugged it to his body. This was unfamiliar territory for her. However, she relaxed her hand and caressed him briefly before withdrawing her hand.  
“Don't be so shy.” Tahno said with a playful grin. He looked down at her clothes. “I think it's time you take your clothes off too.” he challenged.  
Slowly, she stood up as he backed away a couple of steps. She removed her fur pelt, baggy pants, and sleeveless tunic under his watchful eyes, deliberately taking her time, though she was still considerably quicker in her own striptease than he was. She stood before him in her breastwrap and briefs, liking the appreciation she saw in his eyes. Only if Mako had ever looked at her like that...  
“Mmm. Nice.” He gave out an approving purr as he stroked his chin, knowing key part of having a good night was to make the lady feel beautiful. She smiled at the compliment. Having trained in that compound for most of her life to learn the elements, she knew she was fit and she had the strength to prove it, but it was nice being appreciated for being a girl, instead of as the Avatar or as a member of the Fire Ferrets.  
“So, where do we go from here? Your couch or your bedroom?” she asked as she crossed her arms.  
“I think the bed would be more comfortable.” He went to the radio and turned it down a little, there would be just enough music to provide a nice backdrop. She followed him into his bedroom, where there was a luxurious king-size bed with black satin sheets peeking from the comforter. Korra propped herself onto the bed and observed the room. She noticed that there was a balcony with a view looking over Yue Bay out to Air Temple Island and the lights of the night life of Republic City on full display. On the walls were several more pictures of himself. Big surprise there.  
He did not miss this, and grinned. “Good view, right? Of course, there's an even better one right here...” He waggled his hips at her, and winked at her. She smiled at him and grabbed a few of the pillows on his bed. She positioned herself so that she was lying back, with pillows supporting her so she was partially sitting up. She still wasn't sure if she would allow him to go all the way, but she was curious to see how events would unfold.  
“I think you know what I want now.” Korra said in a mock regal tone.  
“Well, gee, I really would love to do that, babe, but you know, it's hard to do that when a girl has her underwear on.” he shrugged in a mock innocent gesture.  
“Well, why down you take them off?” she grinned playfully.  
“Be glad to.” He climbed onto the bed and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her briefs before he tugged them down, sliding the fabric down her legs, giving out a soft whistle at the sight of her most intimate area. She had a nice thatch, but it was nicely trimmed and well-maintained. Some women shaved it all off, others left it to grow wild. He preferred a happy medium.  
“Keeping it au naturel but decent, I approve.” He smirked as he gave her a thumbs-up. “Just the way I like it.”  
Sitting up, Korra reached out toward Tahno's waterfall and pulled on it hard enough to let him know who he was dealing with. “Shut up and do it already, pretty boy!”  
“My... eager, aren't we?” Tahno asked with a purr, hiding his wince at the hair-grab.  
“I think I've waited long enough.” She kept her hand in his hair, watching and waiting for what he would say or do next.  
“I agree.” He lowered his head to bite the top of her breastwrap, tugging it down to reveal a perky pair of breasts with tips that made him think of chocolate drops. Letting go of Tahno's hair, Korra reached behind to undo her breast bindings and before she tossed them onto the floor, making for quite a sight. Tahno silently acknowledged that she had to be one of the most attractive women he'd ever had in his bed, she had just the right balance between curves and muscles. How would these legs feel wrapped around his middle? He lowered his head to place kisses along her collarbone and the top of her breast, hearing a sigh of contentment.  
Finally! Korra thought to herself as she gave a small groan of contentment. Tahno to prove that he could give her an experience to remember before she would even consider letting him bed her. Instead of simply going right to the sweet spot, Tahno took his time, caressing her sides as he kissed along her breasts and stomach.  
She watched as Tahno took his time showering her with kisses down her chest and abdomen. She didn't expect that of him, but it was a pleasant experience. Just as he was about to come to her pubic triangle, he bypassed it instead, kissing along her inner thigh. She watched attentively as Tahno made his way closer to her moist vulva. He kissed and licked along her inner thighs, going down to the knee.  
He could see – and smell – that she was nicely aroused, but then, he would expect no less at this stage in the game. He gently set her leg down, finishing kissing it, and smirked down at her. “You know what I would really like to see? You with your hair down.”  
She quizzically frowned at that remark, it seemed non-seqitur at this point in their night together. “I rarely wear my hair down, especially around others.”  
“I would like to see it.” Tahno said with a smile. “Don't be so shy... it's just the two of us. Please?”  
There was something gentle in his tone – not wheedling or seductive – that compelled her to honor his request. She took out the spools that held her ponytails out one by one until her hair fell down past her shoulders. She used her fingers to comb through the tangles.  
“Oh,.... a lovely sight just became even more beautiful.” Tahno said as he looked down at her. She shifted around so that she could reach towards the night stand to set her hair spools on. Turning back towards him, she leaned back into the pillows and watched him.  
He kissed up her body, leaving her especially impatient and aroused, he certainly knew how to get her engine really revving, she mused. Experience did have its benefits, but part of her wished he would just get down to pleasing her now, and she moaned as he licked her neck, feeling the pulse under the dusky skin.  
Finally, he made his way down to her cunt, running his tongue along the length of the quivering opening, tasting her sweet musk, and she gave out a small gasp. Finally, the smooth bastard was putting his tongue to good use. She relaxed, spreading her legs farther apart to give him better access. He ran his fingers along her outer labia as he kissed, licked, and nibbled, sometimes her inner lips, sometimes her clit, before sliding a finger into her and using it to massage her g-spot.  
Korra gave out a hiss of approval as Tahno skillfully hit the spots that had her soon crying out in pleasure. The more he played with her, the closer she felt to getting her release. She knew that being pleasured was supposed to feel good, but until a woman actually experienced it, she could not imagine just how incredible a nimble but patient tongue, or skillful fingers, could make her feel.  
She could feel her body starting to stiffen and knew that at the rate Tahno was pleasuring her, she would reach her climax soon. He looked up at her, his grin hidden by her muff as he continued, two fingers now skillfully massaging her as he used his talented lips and tongue to gain his reward.  
With his ministrations, the Avatar moaned out his name as she felt the release of sexual tension ease away into euphoria. He lapped up at the small gush of her juices, continuing to massage her g-spot a bit more to draw out her orgasm before he finally drew back, studying her, how flushed her cheeks were, her blissful expression, the way her breasts went up and down with each deep exhalation...  
Yes, he had done a very good job, and his cock strained against his underwear, waiting to plunge into what he had just explored with his mouth and hand. Breathing deeply after the aftermath of her orgasm, she watched Tahno, anticipating for what would happen next. She knew he'd want to fuck her properly now, and briefly considered his reaction if she said no. She could just call a stop to this now and just leave, having had her pleasure. But she was also curious as to what else he could do...  
“I know you're not a weak and shy little girl, Korra... come here and take my underwear off. There's something in there for you...” He climbed off the bed and stood there, his hands on his hips, the lamps providing enough light to let her see that there was now a sizable tent in his underwear.  
“You're right about me not being a weak and shy little girl. I am the Avatar.” She gracefully got off the bed and approached Tahno, her fingers at the waistband of his underwear, “And you gotta deal with it!” she smirked as she yanked down his briefs, his erection springing into view.  
He half expected her to tease it off or pull it down slowly... but hey, that was just fine with him. He gave his erection a few pumps with his hand, some girls got thrilled when they saw him doing that. She watched him pump himself and briefly wondered what it would feel like to have his erection buried inside her virgin core. He was aware of her attention and pumped a few more times slowly, for full visual effect.  
“Want some of this, don't you... Just lie down and let me take care of the rest.”  
She climbed back onto the bed, anticipation building for what was to come as she lay down. She looked back at Tahno, licking her lips.  
He smirked back at her as he climbed on top of her, straddling her, poking her opening with the tip of his cock as he reached with one hand to gently massage a breast. Usually, he started off slow, gauging is lover's reactions before he picked up the pace.  
She felt Tahno slowly push himself inside her. She focused on staying relaxed, as it would help accommodate him more easily, and braced herself for the pain that might come with the breaking of her hymen. Surprisingly, there was none, but then she recalled her mother mentioning that girls who were very active might break their hymen by accident. Avatar training had certainly kept her very active, and she was glad to not have to deal with that unpleasant aspect of losing her virginity, and Tahno was none the wiser to her lack of experience.  
He slid in all the way and stayed there for a moment, looking down at her and placing a kiss on her forehead before wiggling his hips against her pelvis. Spirits! She was so tight that he could not help but give out a pleased groan when she clenched around him He felt her wrap her arms around his back, her fingers sliding along his spine. Mmm... He stilled at that, just enjoying her responsiveness.  
“Move.” she whispered, clenching around him to emphasize her point. Oh, is she enjoying this so much? Excellent. He was so lost in the enjoyment of this that he did not even stop to remember that he had successfully pleasured her and this meant that he did not have to forfeit the championship.  
“As the lady wishes.” He started to thrust in and out slowly, taking a relaxed pace at first, but as they became more comfortable, he started thrusting harder and faster, loving the way she arched against him, clenching around him like no other woman had ever done before. The sight of her jiggling breasts were hypnotic, and the way she gritted her teeth as she pushed back at him was oddly endearing.  
In due time, Tahno felt himself approaching orgasm, and gave out a pleased groan as he gave her one particularly hard thrust. “I'm close...” he warned her between breaths.  
“So am I!” she groaned. She started to claw at his back, feeling her oncoming release approaching. He growled and ground against her when he finally came before leaning his head down to give her a searing kiss.  
The Avatar felt her lover come inside her and as he continued thrusting to ride out his orgasm, she clawed into his back before returning his kiss with equal fervor. He growled and shoved his tongue into her mouth, determined to challenge and outdo her for the kiss. As he continued to ride her, he reached down with one hand to rub her clit, giving her the last bit of stimulation she needed to achieve her own orgasm. She moaned into the kiss and buckled against him, clenching around him and drawing out another spurt of his essence, his cock twitching happily.  
Korra pulled lightly on Tahno's waterfall, enough to break their passionate kissing challenge to say, “Had enough of me yet?” she smiled.  
“Fuck, no.” he growled before leaning down to kiss her again, grabbing the hair on the back of her head as he did so. Smiling, Korra nibbled on Tahno's lower lip, licking his lip before playing with his tongue. Finally, they had to break the kiss, panting for breath as they looked at one another, savoring the effect of their afterglow.  
With a grunt of satisfaction, Tahno pulled out and flopped down besides her, basking in their afterglow, taking a deep breath. Her pussy still throbbing pleasurably from the orgasm and from the feel of him inside of her, she shot him a lazy grin.  
“Up for another round, pretty boy?” she asked with a drawl.  
“You think you can handle it?” he smirked as he laid there, his hands under his head as he caught his breath.  
“Of course I can handle it. I think I've already proved to you just how capable I am.” she grinned at him slyly..  
“I can see that.” Tahno purred as he ran his fingers along the firm abs of her stomach. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself.  
She recalled overhearing some of the raunchy discussions that the White Lotus guardsmen would engage in. A lot of them had said that they enjoyed it when a woman took control in the bedroom. Grinning widely, Korra placed her hand on Tahno's chest, running her fingers down his chest, stomach, and when she reached his groin, gripped his cock gently.  
“Mmph.” He arched into her hand, surprise and pleasure mixed on his features, he hadn't expected this but he would not complain, and his limp cock started to stir back to life  
“I've heard that some men like it when a woman takes charge in the bedroom.” Getting a feel of Tahno's cock, she gave it a few pumps, gauging his reaction as she toyed with him.  
“Sometimes it is nice to sit back and let someone else lead the fun.” he admitted, wiggling around a bit as his cock started to harden further under her attentions, now at half-mast, the head peeking out of the foreskin. Korra continued her ministrations on his cock, feeling his flesh harden more and more. Out of curiosity, she softly rubbed her finger along the head. He gave out a soft hiss, arching a little since that spot was so sensitive.  
“Damnit, Korra... your hand feels good.”  
“You hard enough for me yet?” she grinned, watching him writhe in pleasure under her ministrations. She had an idea about what she wanted to do to him.  
“Go a little more... “Tahno purred. He was enjoying this too much, and he licked his lips at her. Korra shifted around so that she was positioned between his legs. She brought her face close to his erection and lightly licked the tip of his penis, listening to his reactions as she licked him experimentally.  
“Oh,.. fuck...” His cock throbbed under the light licks, and he had to restrain himself from just thrusting into her mouth, his fingers dug into the sheets. She was confident that he was getting hard enough for her to ride him. After a few  
more light licks and soft kisses to his erection, she climbed over him so that she was straddling him. Gripping his now aching erection, she slowly guided him inside of her as he watched her, his face full of rapt expectation. She exhaled slowly, feeling his length embedded inside of her again. He reached up to caress her breasts and sides, giving out a pleased grin as he felt her clench around him It was only appropriate that her inner muscles be as strong as her more visible ones, he noted to himself with no small amount of delight.  
To get a feel of how she could move, she rocked her hips forward and back, side to side, and in smooth, circular movements, enjoying being the one in control. Gradually, she started thrusting, moaning at the feel of the delicious friction.  
“Mmm... damn... you have talent for this.” He would thrust back a bit here and there, but for the most part he led her lead the show, playing with her breasts and squeezing her ass here and there.  
“Ride harder.” Tahno challenged as he looked up at her, a grin on his face. Placing her hands on his chest for better balance, she started to grind and thrust against him more frantically. He moaned softly and nodded. The slick sounds of their union, as well as their gasps and pants, were the only thing that met their ears, effectively drowning out the music in the background. The harder she ride, the more her breasts bounced, and that only served to arouse him all the more. Hell, this was a night he knew he would never forget, and he writhed around under her, his toes curling as she gave out an especially long and hard clench.  
This angle gave Korra more control over her increasing pleasure, she had but to shift her pelvis at a certain angle so that her clit got the stimulation it needed, and in her increasingly frantic pace, she was the first one to have her orgasm this time around.  
She gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head as she finally achieved her orgasm, arching back, her breasts jutting out, the nipples visibly hard before he reached out with one hand to tug at one of the nipples, causing a shudder to pass through her body, her inner walls spasming around his manhood.  
“Don't stop! Don't stop!” Tahno begged as her pace slowed in her orgasmic haze. He was so close!  
A slow grin crept across her face upon hearing that, and she resumed her pace after taking a few more breaths. He cried out as he came, hugging her close, grinding against her and grabbing her ass as he placed a fierce kiss on her lips .His kiss became more lazy and relaxed as he started to drift down from his own climax, and he nuzzled her affectionately. She rolled off of him and slumped against him, enjoying the afterglow. Tahno was content to just lay there for a while, winding down from the shared bliss. Once he was collected, he climbed off the bed and pulled on a pair of silk pajama bottoms.  
“I'm going to make tea, want some?”  
“Sure.” She nodded and let her head plop back on the pillow. He went to the kitchen and set a kettle of water on the stove, going back to the bedroom while he waited for it to boil.  
“As much fun as we had tonight, I am rather eager to not have a certain.... reminder of it.” With that, he flicked his hand, Bending the cum out of Korra and letting it drop in the potted plant in the corner.  
Flushing in anger and embarrassment, she scowled at him. Begrudgingly, it was considerate of him to do it, but she had been going to do that herself, seeing the smug smirk on his face certainly didn't help things.  
“I can Bend too, you know.”  
“... So?” he asked with a shrug. “I did it, now you gotta deal with it!”  
“Hmph.” She got up to look for her underwear and breast wrappings and put them on.  
“Hey, you don't need to do that... I like looking at your tits and ass.” he said with a shameless grin.  
“Unless I'm in bed or the bath, I don't like to be naked.”  
“You really should do it more often, it's liberating.” he shot back.  
Ignoring his remark she asked, “What time is it?”  
He looked at the clock in the main room. “Almost midnight. Do you have somewhere to be, Uh-vatar? You're more than welcome to spend the night...”  
“I should be heading back to Air Temple Island. I reckon that Tenpin may be wondering why I've been gone so late. But if spending the night with you entails more pleasure...I'd be tempted to stay.”  
He swayed his hips, licking his lips, reminding her of his dance. Suddenly the kettle whistled, so he bowed out to prepare the tea, coming back to the bedroom with the kettle and two cops  
“Tea for the lady.” he said as he set it on the nightstand and poured her a cup. Taking the warm tea cup, she inhaled the sweet aroma of jasmine tea. He sat at the side of the bed, relaxing with his own tea, letting out a sigh of contentment.  
“Would you be up to having another fun night like this again? I have some ideas that I'm curious to try.” Korra smiled over her teacup. She was fully aware that she had lost her deal with Tahno, and would have to fight against him in the championship, but she liked what she'd experienced tonight, and was eager to turn the tables on him.  
“But of course. I like you a lot. I'm not just saying that to be nice, but usually once I have a girl, I'm done with her. You... I just want more of.”  
“It's not everyday that you get to meet a Water Tribe woman that happens to be the Avatar!” she gloated.  
“That is true. And it is not every day that you get to meet an incredibly hot and talented Waterbender.” he remarked, flipping his waterfall.  
“You're the first Waterbender I've meet that doesn't....fit the typical appearance of Waterbenders that I've grown up seeing. I'm used to seeing Waterbenders that look like me: dark complexion, blue eyes, brown hair.”  
“There are exceptions to every rule... the Firebender on my team is tanned. it is what it is.” He shrugged. “But admit it, even though I'm not tanned, I'm pretty damn sexy...”  
“I enjoyed your little dance for me. That was sexy to watch.”  
“Oh, good. I would be worried if you didn't like the dance.” he said with a cute little pout.  
She smiled. “Have you always lived in Republic City?”  
“No, I come from the Northern region. And you?”  
“Really, you're from the North? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I've lived there my whole life until I moved here to Republic City on Air Temple Island to learn Airbending.”  
“So you've mastered the other three elements, right?” He poured more tea for them.  
“Yes. But I've had no success with learning Airbending or getting in touch with my past lives.”  
“What's it like, being the Avatar? To be able to Bend more than one element?” he asked with curiosity.  
“I find myself enjoying Firebending the most. Earthbending is useful too. It's fun to be able to bend more than one element, but the responsibility of being the Avatar can be overwhelming. I have the burden of following in Avatar Aang's legacy and bringing balance to the world.”  
“I can imagine.” he said in a thoughtful and respectful tone, as opposed to his usual arrogance or bravado. “I love Waterbending, but sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to use another element.”  
“But no matter how hard or long I've practiced the routines and attempted to mediate. I just can't Airbend. It's frustrating.”  
“Sorry to hear that, baby. Maybe if I give you more mind-blowing sex it could wreck whatever mental blocks you have.” he half-joked,  
She snorted before she smiled. “It's doesn't work that way. Although I would enjoy the mind-blowing sex.”  
“I could try to help you anyway.” he replied with a wink as he finished the last of his tea.  
“Is that a promise?” she smirked, finishing her tea and setting her cup side.  
“But of course. I'm a man of my word.”  
“A man of your word, eh? I'll wait and see about that.” she quipped before letting out a yawn. She lay down on the bed, pulling the comforter over herself.  
He went over to stand outside on the balcony, taking a deep breath of the night air as he looked out at Yue Bay. Korra curled up slightly, enjoying the comfort of the satin sheets and snuggling the comfy pillow. Too bad her bed at Air Temple Island wasn't as comfortable. What an amazing night! she thought before she closed her eyes, smiling as she relaxed, ready to sleep well for the night.  
After a while, Tahno came to bed, sliding in beside Korra, draping his arm across her hip, enjoying the feel of her in his bed.

o0o0o0o

Korra woke up the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked around at her surroundings, seeing several photographs of Tahno smirking at her from the walls. What the...  
She rubbed her eyes before she realized how she had come to be here, and a clash of emotions made itself manifest. Had she just made a big mistake by letting him bed her? She shifted around slightly before noticing that Tahno had spooned up to her last night, his arm draped around her middle with his hand resting against her stomach.  
He looked so peaceful, his face devoid of its usual arrogance or a teasing smirk, his waterfall tumbling across the pillow. She shifted around carefully to that she was facing him, trying not to wake him up. She admired his finely toned chest, gently running her hand against the smooth muscles of his torso.  
He slowly came to as he felt her gently touch him but he did not move. He was enjoying this too much and did not want to alert her, so he kept his breathing slow. She traced her hand up his chest, to feeling his collarbone and shoulder, then along his neck. He had to hold back a small smile as she gently gripped his waterfall, running her hand through the dark, thick locks. Letting go of his hair, she cupped his cheek, admiring his handsome, angular features.  
His eyes fluttered open as she studied his face, and he smirked at her. “Just couldn't get enough of me last night, could you?”  
“Of course not, you did prove to be a man of your word. I might be up for some more this morning,” she grinned. “You are a great lover, and I want to take full advantage of it.”  
“It is nice to be acknowledged for my efforts.” he replied in a tone that was a mix of playfulness and seriousness as he felt his cock start to stir within the loose confines of his pants.  
“So, you up to it, pretty boy?” she teased as she hooked one of her legs around Tahno's, moving even closer to him.  
“After what happened last night, I certainly am more than eager for another round. But I'm hungry.” He pulled away from her, pulling on a robe over his pajama bottoms. he turned back to her with a smirk. “You will find that I am a man of many talents.” With that, he left the room.  
She wondered want he meant by that. Using her fingers to comb out the tangles of her bedhead, glanced at herself in the reflection of his mirror. Did she look different now that she had lost her virginity? Did she look somehow older, or was that all in her head?  
He had left a robe for her to use, so she put it on. He put together breakfast while she used the washroom, two modest portions of eggs and bacon and slices of thick brown bread toasted over the flame of the stovetop after he put on the water on for tea. Athletes needed to eat good breakfasts, he and Korra knew that. The delicious aroma of bacon lured Korra out of Tahno's bedroom. Mmmm. Unbidden, she stomach growled with hunger. Taking a seat at the table, she observed Tahno as he put their meal together.  
He smirked, knowing he had her attention. He put half of the finished food on a plate, sliding it to her as he poured her some tea. The portions were medium, enough to fuel them for the morning, but light enough so that they could have sex.  
“You mentioned that you were from the Northern Tribe last night. What brought you to Republic City?” she asked as she started to eat her meal.  
“I don't really remember the Northlands, my parents left when I was very young because my father thought there would be more opportunities in Republic City. He found a job as a mechanic and my mom is a healer.”  
“Are both your parents benders?”  
He shook his head. “Not my father, he always liked machines though and was impressed with Fire Nation's technological advances and wanted to learn more about it. He's not an inventor like Hiroshi Sato, but he does know how to fix things that break.”  
“Oh. My parents are both Waterbenders. I remember the fun time we had as a family when I was young when we all used our Waterbending to play games in the snow.” Korra smiled as she recalled her childhood memory. “Sometimes it's hard to be so far away from them. Do you still keep in touch with your parents?”  
“They live in Republic City, I do visit and call once in a while.”  
“How long have you been involved in Pro-bending?” she asked before taking a sip of tea.  
“Since I was...” he paused, thinking. “I was sixteen when I started training, and was seventeen when I entered my first match.”  
“Wait...how old are you” she asked. She knew he was older than her and she guessed him to be in his early twenties.  
“Why are you so curious?” he asked with a playful smirk as he took a bite of his bacon.  
“Because I am.” she smirked back. “You asked me questions last night. I think it's only fair that I ask you some questions this morning.”  
“Fine, fine.” he shrugged before taking a sip of his tea. “I'm twenty-three.”  
“Really? You're older than I guessed that you would be. Though that probably makes you a cradle-robber.” she teased.  
“Can I help it if I look so good for my age?” He flipped his waterfall. She rolled her eyes and grinned before she finished her meal. When she looked up, he had that lustful gaze from last night, and her nipples hardened.  
She got up from her seat at the table and made her way towards Tahno. Walking behind him, she place her hands on his shoulders before leaning into him and whispering in his ear,  
“Where to?”  
“Well... being a Waterbender has many advantages... the shower or bathtub can become a fun place.” he said with an openly lecherous grin.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go.”  
He walked into the washroom, which was done in black and white tile. He wiggled out of his robe and pajama bottoms, turning to Korra to provoke her with a full frontal view of his nakedness.  
“So, what fun Waterbending tricks do you have in mind?” she asked.  
He beckoned to her, and when she approached him, he skillfully divested her of her borrowed robe, leading her into the shower stall and turning on the water, using multiple water whips to caress and massage her. Summoning some water herself, she mirrored his actions and used Waterbending to caress him. Being cheeky, she used one of her water whips to lightly smack his buttocks.  
“Sassy girl.” Tahno said after a light yelp, repeating her motion and giving her ass a light spank.  
“You know you like it!” she smiled back. Using one of her whips, she carefully used it to caress and massage Tahno's cock.  
“Mmm... fuck, yes.” He arched his hips towards her, loving how the hot water felt around his cock, and happy that someone else was doing the Bending. She guided another one of her whips to gently massage Tahno's balls. His eyes rolled back and he had to place a hand on the tiled wall for support, it was almost too much. He let out a slow hiss before looking at her with that smolder in his eyes that she had learned by now never failed to get her all warm and tingly in her core, and her insides clenched in delight. She kept smiling at him as she continued her ministrations on him.  
“Damnit, Korra... if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum,... on you.” His cock was pointed towards her torso  
“Well then.” she abruptly stopped her ministrations on him and let the water whips fall to the floor. “I think it's my turn to be teased with water whips.”  
“Oh, you'll be getting payback for that!” Tahno said, bereft when he had been pretty close to having his climax. He used a water whip into Korra's pussy, making it spin. She laughed at his promise of retribution before she felt the water whip in her cunt rub inside her. She started to breathe more deeply, enjoying the feel of pleasure that the water whip was giving her, her head lolling back against the wall as she let out a low moan.  
He used another whip to massage her clit, and made the bigger one inside of her alternate between spinning and vibrating until she was on the brink of orgasm, and then he stopped, smirking at her.  
Korra flushed angrily at him. She was so close! She reached out to him to gently caress his cock with her hand before whispering in his ear, “I want you. Now.”  
He spun her around and pushed her against the wall, slipping into her from behind. He wiggled against her, liking the feel of her well-shaped ass against his pelvis. She groaned in pleasure feeling his throbbing cock in her quivering cunt. This was a fullness that the water whip vibrator couldn't compare to. She bucked herself back into him, urging him to move. He started out a bit slow, but went rougher and faster on her demands, using water whips to massage her breasts as he ground into her.  
Keeping one hand on the wall to keep her balance, she used her other hand to massage her clit. She could feel her impending orgasm fast approaching. He growled and nipped at her shoulder sharply as he came, shivering a little but continuing to thrust to help her to her own climax. He continued to move within her but at a slower rhythm, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure. “Fuck, Korra... you make a shower fun.”  
“Think you can take me with my back against the wall?” she challenged, looking back at him.  
“Think you can handle it?” he shot back  
“Hell yes.” She stepped away from him and turned around with her back against the wall. “Show me what you got, pretty boy.”  
“You'll need to get me ready first.” he challenged, motioning to his half-flaccid organ. She grinned and sidled up to him, gently grasping his member and sliding her fingers along the slick flesh as she wrapped her other arm around his middle loosely. Feeling the slight shudder of his body against her own as she ministered to him gave her no small amount of elation, and there was something empowering about feeling his flesh harden under her touch.  
“Yes, damnit, Korra... keep going...” His head lolled forward as he looked down at her, watching as she pleasured him. She kept up her ministrations, feeling Tahno's cock harden under her careful strokes and pumping.  
“You ready for me yet?”  
“I'm tempted to just have you keep on going with that pretty little hand of yours...”  
“Not this time. I'd rather like to see how strong you are. I know you like showing off. Come on, pin me up against this wall.”  
“As you say, Uh-vatar.” He gently pressed her against the wall, straddling her. “You asked for it!” he started before thrusting into her fiercely. Holding onto his shoulders for support, she wrapped one of her legs around his hip, testing to see if he would support her. Content that he wouldn't let her fall, she wrapped her other leg around him. Running her hands through his wet hair, she pulled his head up and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. He growled into her mouth, using his arms to support her. As he planted his hands firmly on the wall at either side of her. He made out with her fiercely, lightly biting her lips as he did so, and leaving a few bites along her neck and shoulders as he rode her to orgasm.  
She ran her hands along Tahno's back, digging her nails into his shoulders as she felt her release. Her body shuddered with delight as she gave out a pleased groan. Tahno let out a low moan, burying his face in her shoulder, catching his breath, loving the way she felt against him.  
Korra clung to Tahno, enjoying the haze that came after orgasm. She carefully untangled herself from Tahno and set her feet on the floor. She nuzzled into his neck before whispering, “As such fun as it is screwing you, I really need to leave soon.”  
“I know.” He nuzzled her, holding onto her for a while longer, not wishing to just let go right away as the hot water cascaded down their bodies. She gently pushed him away so that she should Waterbend herself clean, and before Tahno had the chance to, she bended the cum out of herself.  
“You're no fun.” he said with a playful pout before he took some soap and started lathering himself. This in itself was quite an enticing sight for the young Avatar.  
“You can be quite ardent. Not that that's a bad thing.”  
“I'm a champion in the Pro-bending arena, why would I not be a champion in other areas?” he teased back as he lathered and washed her back. She purred in delight feeling his nimble hands rub along her slick flesh. She turned around and tugged on his waterfall.  
“I figured you were a champion playboy.”  
“Hey, I'm good at what I do.” He gave her a kiss before rinsing himself clean and stepping out of the shower. Korra stood in the shower for a few more moments before she turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. He handed her a towel before he stood in front of the mirror, Bending the water in his hair to shape his waterfall.  
“Ha, so you do use Waterbending to style your hair to look like that.” Korra teased as she dried herself off with the towel before using her own Waterbending to remove the excess water from her hair.  
He grinned and flipped his waterfall at her remark. “Try it yourself, I bet you'd look sexy.”  
“No, I prefer to not look like a dork with half my hair hanging down on one side of my head.”  
“So I'm a dork?” Tahno said, feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his heart.  
“Your waterfall is fun to pull on to get your attention.” she grinned slyly.  
“Is that all it's good for? Don't I look handsome?” He batted his eyes at her.  
“Yup, that's all it's good for.” she deadpanned before she put her hair in her ponytails, gathered her under garments and searched for the rest of clothes scattered around Tahno's loft. He left her to her search as he went to his room and pulled out some clothes, dressing himself in a plain dark blue and black tunic and matching black pants, coming out and watching as she pulled on her boots  
Korra put her parka and was prepared to leave. With a smirk on her face she walked up to Tahno, reached up to tug on his waterfall before planting a searing kiss on his lips. He moaned softly into the kiss, cupping her face and sliding his tongue into her mouth, determined to give her a goodbye she would never forget.  
“By the way... if you ever tell anyone else about this, I will go full-on Avatar on your ass. Got it?” she whispered into his ear. As much fun as she had, she certainly was not going to forget that this all started on a bet.  
He smirked at that as he looked down at her. As tempting as bragging rights were, he was not willing to face the fury of an Avatar. “Got it.” He lowered his head to kiss her again.  
Korra played with his tongue briefly before breaking the kiss. “See ya around, pretty boy.”  
“You know where to find me.” he replied flippantly as he opened the door for her like a gentleman would. She left, leaving the building and entering the morning bustle of Republic City as she made her way back to Air Temple Island.

o0o0o0o

Tenzin had been up most of the night, worrying about her, hoping she had not been attacked by Amon. He fervently hoped that she was simply with Mako or Bolin. He had already called Lin, just to be sure, and was now standing on the dock as the sun rose above the horizon.  
Korra knew she was in trouble when she saw that Tenzin and several White Lotus sentries were standing at the deck, waiting for her to return. She winced at having to confront them. They were doubtless worried about why she has out late. As she Bended herself off the water and onto the pier, she was immediately confronted by the old Airbender.  
“Where were you? I was so worried that Amon attacked you, Lin sent the police force out looking!”  
Damn. She had caused more trouble than she thought. “I was out late yesterday practicing with Mako and Bolin. And then after that I went to the Noodlery by myself, I needed some time alone.” Fuck! There is NO way in hell I'm telling that I had a sexual escapade with Tahno last night.  
“I talked to Mako and Bolin and they haven't seen you since evening. Where did you go after the Noodlery closed? he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her.  
“I-I...” she flushed, trying to think of some plausible excuse.  
“So where were you? What did you have to do that you couldn't tell someone about? We were all worried about you!”  
“I didn't mean to worry you. I just got carried away and lost track of time. I'm perfectly fine!”  
“I can see that, but where were you?” Tenzin demanded. “I am your guardian and your safety is my concern! I thought Amon...” He sputtered.  
“I didn't realize that. I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't intend to cause so much worry. I've just been so stressed out with training and Amon and Pro-bending, I just.... wanted to clear my head. I'm fine! I just met up with someone and we lost track of time. I wasn't in any danger. Again, I'm really sorry.” She hung her head, contrition clear in her tone at the last line. And it wasn't an act, she really was sorry.  
“Who?” Tenzin demanded.  
“I- don't want to talk about it now.”  
“Very well.” he said stiffly. “But this is not over.” he added sternly. She sighed and bowed her head.  
“We will commence Airbending practice.” he said as he turned and walked down the pier. Korra groaned as she followed Tenzin to the Airbending training field.

o0o0o0o

The Tahno striptease was inspired by a delicious video made by a Tahno cosplayer named Sylar (whose girlfriend cosplayed Korra) You can Google 'Sylar Tahno' and you can find his photos and dancing video easily. He makes for a GORGEOUS Tahno, I kid you not. Your tits will need to be calmed!  
Don't worry, the story is not over, and there are a few more chapters planned. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review!


	2. Carnal Lessons

Lessons

Chapter 2 – Carnal Lessons

o0o0o0o

Tahno smirked to himself as he sauntered through the gym. Ostensibly, he was here to make sure his registration for the final match was in order and to talk with one of the officials.  
There were several training areas, and he liked to see what the other teams did, to get a feel of how they worked and their style, all the better to figure out their points of weakness when it came time to face them in the tournament. He passed the next studio, grinning to himself when he saw the Fire Ferrets, and he leaned against the doorway as he watched the Avatar train against Mako.  
Korra laughed as she dodged a fire blast that Mako sent her way. She sent a stream of water to him, concentrating on getting in a shot at him. They were nearing the end of their training session, and even though Korra was a sweaty mess, the older Waterbender found her attractive, in this almost primal state. Though Tahno studied their fighting, he was paying more attention to Korra, imagining peeling off her training outfit and fucking her senseless... damn. No other girl had ever had this effect on him.  
After a few more volleys of sparing with Mako, the Avatar called it quits for the afternoon and gave her companions a brief nod before she patted her forehead with a towel she picked up off the bench. As she turned, her eyes fell on her Pro-bending rival.  
“Hello there, Uh-vatar. Training in hopes of defeating me?” he joked. As much as he had enjoyed his time with Korra, he would not let that stand in the way of the upcoming match.  
“Of course. I'm still going to give it my all to win the final match of the tournament, especially if it's against you!” she shot back with a small grin.  
“Tsk. You're going to lose the match, but maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll share some of my prize money with you.” he teased. She sauntered closer to the door.  
“I think there are more appealing things you can share with me than just the prize money. Why not share some pleasure?” she said in a quieter tone so Mako could not hear.  
“Oh, but of course.” he grinned and winked at her. “I think I would enjoy that more, actually...” He regarded her with a sexy leer. “So... how about tonight? That is, if your training didn't tire you out...”  
Korra smiled. “Mmm, I'm up for that. I actually have a few ideas I'd like to try with you. What time?”  
“Meet me at the Noodlery at nine. That should give us both time to... prepare.” He lightly stroked her chin with one finger  
“I look forward to it...” she purred. He would be surprised at the ideas she had despite his experience, or at least she was pretty sure. There was one idea she was fairly certain he had not tried...   
“Oh, you had better!” Tahno said in a mock challenging tone. He paused when he saw Mako glaring at him, and Korra turned, wondering what caused him to pause. Oh, that's right... She let out a small huff as she regarded her team-mate, though she could understand the Firebender's misgivings. Tahno could see that he was unwanted, so now was a good time to bow out.  
“See you.” he whispered, winking at her before he left. Mako stared at Korra, surprised by what seemed like a friendly encounter between the two Waterbenders.  
“What the hell was that?” he asked.  
“Oh, we were just talking.” She shrugged.  
“You seemed... pretty friendly with him.”  
“What's it to you who I see?”  
“But this is Tahno! TAHNO! He's our rival!”  
“Do you think I don't know that?” Korra shrugged. “Believe me, when it comes to Pro-bending, I will put all of my effort into helping the team win, but that doesn't mean we can't get along outside of the arena. It's just dinner.” And some hot sex, she mentally added.  
“Dinner? Are you kidding?” he asked with open incredulity, trying to not shout.  
“I can have a meal with anyone I choose. You're not my guardian.” she replied dismissively.  
“I'm... telling Tenzin!”  
She stared at him for several moments, raising her eyebrow. “Really? You're going to tattle on me? Why are you so concerned, anyway? Aren't you eager to go play kissy-face with Asami?” she asked snidely.  
“Bolin likes you!” Mako blurted out.  
“Oh, is that so? I thought you didn't want me with him.” she replied. He blinked, and she regarded him with a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah. Bolin told me what you said about me.” She did like Bolin, but after the kiss she had given to Mako in front of his younger brother, things between them were a bit strained at the moment, and she knew the young Earthbender needed more time to figure things out. As did she...  
“Uh...”  
“Yeah, uh...” Korra mimicked him sarcastically. “Mind your own business, and stay out of mine.” she growled.  
“I'll tell Tenzin!” he repeated his earlier threat. “You can't expect me to stand by while you go around... cavorting with that jerk!”  
“And you expect me to stand by watching you cozy up with Asami after you tell your brother you don't want him having me as a girlfriend? Forget it. Tahno's turning out to be better company than you, at least he doesn't hold me to a double standard.” she said snidely.  
The pair stared at one another for several long moments. “Fine. Enjoy your... date.” He stalked off.

o0o0o0o

Tahno was there at the Noodlery at the time he said, sipping a shot of sake as he waited patiently for the Avatar, eager for another night with her. He enjoyed her passion and wanted more of it, but there was something more he could not quite place his finger on. He enjoyed a girl with lots of passion, because that made them more eager and receptive, but with Korra, it was more than that...  
A flash of blue caught his eye, and he smiled as he recognized his lover. He beckoned her over, and she leaned against the bar. “Want some? My treat.” he said, holding up his cup of sake. She considered it for several moments before shrugging and nodding, and he motioned to the bartender.  
Korra took a couple of sips from the little cup, and they stood there in companionable silence for several moments, savoring the burn of the alcohol as it slid down their throats.  
“You ready for a fun night?” she whispered. “I have something in mind I really want to do with you.”  
He shot her a slow, smoldering smirk. “And what might that be?”  
“Mmhm. That's a surprise.”  
He raised his eyebrow, and she simply grinned. Oh, what did she have in mind? He was intrigued, but bided his time, sipping his sake and waiting patiently for her to finish hers. When she set down the empty cup, he offered his arm. She took it, and they exited the Noodlery at a casual pace, sauntering and enjoying the sights around them.  
Once they were in his apartment and he locked the door, he swayed his hips a bit as he had done during his striptease.  
“If you keep wiggling your ass at me, I'll be tempted to smack it.” Korra teased.  
He licked his lips and danced some more, taking off his jacket as he did so. Korra peeled off her own parka and hung it up and continued to watch Tahno's seductive dance, he did have some moves.  
“Want some of this, baby?” he asked as he slid off his shirt and thrust his pelvis at her before he took several backward steps in the direction of the bedroom.  
“Mmm, yes. But I'd like to try something with you that will blow your mind. I'd like to claim your ass.” she challenged.  
He froze and looked at her with clear confusion. “What do you mean?”  
Yes! she thought to herself, just what she had been hoping for! She could stake her own claim on him and give him a little taste of his own medicine. “I want to pop your cherry, that's what.” she said bluntly, relishing the look on his face. “You popped my cherry, now I wanna pop yours.”  
“Hold on a second. You were a virgin? But you...” He recalled the night they shared, she hadn't shown the least amount of pain when he took her, and he had felt no evidence of her virginity. “You sure didn't act like one.”  
She laughed. “I was a very active – and curious girl.” She was relieved that it hadn't been obvious she was a virgin, because the night had gone on more naturally, without Tahno being all pumped up about taking someone's virginity, she had heard that some guys could act weird over that. “So anyway, fair is fair.” She grinned.  
“I'm not gay, and you don't have a dick. Unless being the Uh-vatar let you grow one.” he joked, inwardly feeling rather nervous.  
“I was planning on using a water whip.” she explained. “It's not gay if it's a woman doing the riding.” she smirked.  
“Jeez... you've put a lot of thought in this, haven't you?” It was the first time she'd seen him nervous.  
“I know that a couple of the White Lotus sentries are into men. I've overheard some of their raunchy stories of finding pleasure in the ass, apparently guys have a pleasure spot in there like girls have one in their pussy..” she stated before trying to taunt him a little. “Are you afraid of being taken by a woman, pretty boy?”  
“I have nothing against gays, but between a man and a woman, the man is supposed to do the taking. You certainly didn't seem to mind before.” he replied, puffing out his chest.  
“I did enjoy being taken by you last time, but now I want to do the taking. I think I can give just as well as you gave, perhaps even better.”  
He winced at how... eager she seemed to do this. “Can't we do something else?”  
“What? You're afraid to try something new?” she frowned.  
“If it involves something going up my butt... yes.” he admitted.  
She couldn't help but laugh. “It's only a little water.”  
“That sounds like an enema.” he shot back. He'd heard of anal play in a heterosexual relationship, but had never ventured to explore it, preferring to be the one in charge of the situation.  
“Come on, pretty boy. You let me play with your ass tonight and you can spend the rest of the night giving me a thorough pounding every which way you chose.” she bargained.  
“Really?” He raised his eyebrow at that, stroking his chin as he pondered the offer. Well, she was a woman, after all. “Throw in a blowjob and a promise that you won't tell anyone, and I'll do it.”  
“Of course I won't tell anyone. And would you like me to spit or swallow?” She perked up, happy that he was considering her offer.  
“I'm sure you'll like the flavor enough to swallow.” he smirked. He'd never had any complaints about how he tasted.  
“Sure, sure. We have a deal then? You'll let me claim your ass and I'll give you a blowjob and you can screw me however you like tonight.”  
“It's a deal. But take it slow... “ He rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he pondered just what he was getting into, his sphincter clenching at the thought. Why the hell did I agree to this? “So I popped your cherry and now you want mine, huh.” He crossed his arms.  
“Yes, I do. It's only fair. Plus what better way to have your cherry popped than by the mighty Avatar?” she smirked.  
“Well...” he tried to mask his nervousness. “I suppose you're right. Now get naked.” He pointed to the bedroom. She grinned widely and sauntered past him into the bedchamber, and he followed her. She teased him a bit by slowly removing her clothes and wiggling her hips, though her striptease took considerably less time than his did the other night. When she became naked, she placed her hands on her hips.  
“Your turn.”  
He was slower in stripping, still nervous at the thought of what she wanted to do, part of him wanted to stop, but he could not help but be intrigued. Soon enough, he was as naked as she.  
Korra walked into the washroom and collected some water from the sink. Using her hands to form water-mitts for the time being, she made her way back over to Tahno. “Get on your hands and knees, pretty boy.”  
“On the floor?” he asked with a small squeak, swallowing nervously.  
“I was thinking the bed, but the floor is fine. Or whatever works for you.” she shrugged.  
He swallowed, trying to think of what would be most comfortable. “Let's do the bed. Being on my knees on a hardwood floor is hell on them, I should know.” he muttered, he'd screwed several girls on the floor and it could be hard on his knees if he went too long. He climbed onto the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Oddly, his cock was now twitching a bit at the thought of Korra having him, which surprised him.  
Korra grinned wickedly as she climbed onto the bed. Mmmm, he had a nice ass. She massaged each of his buttocks before lightly sinking her nails into the flesh. This was going to be a fun experience, she knew it. He gave out a soft moan, sometimes a girl would grab his butt, he did like it. He wiggled his rear end at her.  
Korra laughed and gave Tahno a firm spank. “Behave now.”  
“Make me.” he joked. he wiggled again. “Your squeezing did feel good.”  
“I plan on making more of you feel good. Now relax.” She continued to knead his flesh, hoping that it would soothe him enough so that she could play. He gave out a delighted moan and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage, his cock starting to harden a bit.  
Using her water-encased right hand, she bended a few water whips to caress and stimulate Tahno's cock and balls. With her left hand, she formed a phallic whip to tease at his rear end. He moaned at the whips massaging his most private areas, giving out a soft hiss of her name. Involuntarily, he stiffened when he felt the cool 'tongue' of the water whip gently touch his puckered opening, and he raised his head. Was he seriously going through with this?  
“The more you relax, the better this will be.” Korra said, hoping that Tahno would obey her as she started to penetrate him. Slowly, she pushed the whip into him. She paused, keeping track on how Tahno was reacting.  
It hurt a little, but since the water was slick and Korra was going slow, it didn't hurt as much as he thought, though it still felt weird. Having his cock massaged did help distract him, and he became harder. The Avatar kept the slow pace of gently guiding the whip into Tahno's tight ass until she was several inches in. Satisfied that the water was in far enough, she started to use the whip to tickle his prostate. This should get him going, she smirked as she sensed the knot of flesh in his passage.  
He gave out a startled gasp at the jolt of pleasure at this, he had heard that it could feel really good up the ass but he had always assumed that was just a gay guy thing... was this why it felt so good for them? he gave out a low moan as the prostate massage continued. “F...f....uck...”  
She gave a soft laugh at his startled gasp of pleasure. “I knew you would enjoy this.” she gloated before she gradually increased the intensity of her ministrations. With the whip in his ass, she started to make it thrust in and out of at a slow, steady pace, being sure to massage his prostate when the whip hit against it while continuing to massage his cock, pushing the water whip along the length in slow, smooth pumps and feeling the organ twitch a bit.  
In no time, he was moaning and arching, like a woman would when she was being played with. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it felt so damn good to have his cock and prostate massaged at the same time, he could not help but wiggle around.  
“Gonna cum for me?” Korra smirked triumphantly. She could tell he was getting close to his release.  
“M... maybe.” he admitted with a moan.  
Korra Bended away the water that was in and around Tahno, coalescing it all into a orb of water that she let hover for several moments before guiding it to her own groin, using the majority of it to form a phallus that bore an unmistakable resemblance to Tahno's own, including the slight upward curve. The remainder curved up into herself, so she could use it to stimulate her own g-spot and clit as she rode him. She knew that this would require a lot of concentration, to keep the water in one shape, but Water was her native element, she had been Bending it almost since she was a baby.  
She took a deep breath before she gave the other Waterbender's butt several form squeezes. “You're in for a ride, pretty boy.”  
Tahno looked over his shoulder, gulping when he saw that his lover was now sporting a 'cock' made of water. His eyes widened further as he took note of its shape. “You modeled your cock after mine, didn't you?” he asked with a faintly amused smirk. He had to admit it, but she actually looked sort of sexy like that. She even looked bloody proud of herself!  
“I thought you would enjoy my cock. I did mold it after yours, and why not? It's a fine example to emulate.” she smirked. She positioned herself behind Tahno. “You ready for me?”  
“Maybe.” He swallowed. This was it. He would lose his anal virginity. He felt the tip of the 'cock' nudge at his opening, and involuntarily, he wiggled away from it.  
“Now, don't be like that!” she mock scolded him before giving his rear end a playful smack. He gasped, the smack was light enough to be enjoyable, and he let out a quiet whimper, wiggling his ass again.  
“You like it when I spank you?” she said before giving his another smack and a firm squeeze.  
“I like it when you touch me.”  
“I think you will like it when I ride your pretty little ass.”  
“Maybe.” He steeled himself, commanding himself to not wiggle away when she aligned her cock with his puckered opening, and took a deep breath when she started to push it in. She eased her way carefully into his ass, and when she was satisfied that she far enough into him, she gradually slid out. She kept herself attuned to how Tahno was reacting to this, keeping herself alert to any pain or discomfort he might experience.  
He let out a soft moan of enjoyment as the water-cock slid against his prostate, and he relaxed a little more, reaching and grabbing two pillows to rest his head on, this lowered his upper body a bit and offered his ass to Korra at a better angle.  
After seeing this, she was satisfied that Tahno was enjoying this and wasn't in any pain. She gradually increased her rhythm, and deepened her thrusts. She smacked his buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze every now and then as she rode him, alternating the sensations she was giving to his firm rear end. He gave out pants of delight, obviously enjoying this.  
In a way, it was oddly liberating for him. Every time sex happened, he had been expected to impress the ladies and uphold his reputation, now it was nice to lie back – or in this case, get on all fours – for once.  
“You're enjoying this now, aren't you pretty boy. See, I knew you would like it.” Korra teased as she continued to ride him, smacking him and squeezing him occasionally.  
“So you're psychic now?” Tahno teased back between thrusts and moans. Truthfully, she had not known for sure, and had gambled on getting him to submit to her, good thing it had paid off.  
“You do like it. That's a fact. You're enjoying this. To be ridden by the Avatar is an honor, after all.” she teased while continuing her ministrations.  
“I bet plenty of ladies thought that of your past incarnations!" he joked, moaning as she gave him a particularly hard thrust, causing a mini-orgasm, a bit of cum dribbling out of him.  
Korra was getting close to her own orgasm, the last remaining bit of her focus was on making the water within her ripple against her clit. Just a few more thrusts and she would have it. She vigorously thrust into Tahno, until finally she cried out in pleasure from her orgasm. Done with her water-cock, she sent the water to the potted plant in the corner. “Lay on your back.” she whispered to Tahno.  
He nodded in relief, the constant prostate stimulation and her riding him had made him almost painfully hard, especially since once she had started riding him and there was no more caresses to his cock, leaving him aching for relief. He flopped down on his side and rolled over, giving Korra a good view of his throbbing cock, there was also a small puddle of cum on the sheet.  
Korra grasped his aching organ and put the head inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while pumping the rest of his cock with her hand. She used her other hand to massage his balls.  
“Fuck... Korra...” His manhood was now so sensitive that the feel of her mouth was overwhelming, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he arched against her mouth. She continued sucking on him, pumping with her hand what she couldn't fit in her mouth, and massaging his testicles. She knew he was close to reaching his orgasm.  
He gave out a sudden groan as he finally came, overcome by relief and bliss as he released into her mouth. She was slightly surprised to taste that Tahno's cum had a faint flavor of seaweed, not unlike the noodles she enjoyed eating at Narook's Noodlery. Hmm, not bad. She swallowed it.  
He opened his eyes and stared at her through half-lidded eyes as she slurped up his cum, damn it was an erotic sight. His cock remained hard for a bit more under her licking before it started to soften. Content that she had licked him clean, Korra crawled up beside Tahno. “You enjoyed that, didn't you.” she smirked.  
“I admit nothing.” he said dryly.  
“Ha, you're gonna have a sore ass in the morning!” she teased.  
“You'll have to help me get over it.” he shot back.  
“Oh, you gonna make me sore? Bring it!” she challenged with a smirk.  
“I need to rest first. Go make me something to eat, woman.” he said in a mock imperious tone.  
“Oh, I think I can arrange something. You can eat me if you like when you are up to it.”  
He gave out a soft laugh at that and shook his head, wiping his hair from his face. “You're cute.”  
“And you are a fine specimen of Water Tribe male.” She stroked his chest, admiring the muscles.  
“And a nice piece of ass, right?” he shot back, liking the gentle touch.  
“It was fun to tap your ass.”  
“Was it really?” he asked with curiosity. “Since you didn't have a real cock...”  
“It was. I got to spank and squeeze you while making you writhe in pleasure. I told you I didn't need a real cock to claim your ass.”  
He gave out a quiet snort. “I took your cherry, you took mine. We're now even, huh?”  
“Yup, we're even.” she grinned. “Up for another round? You can screw me how ever you'd like.”  
“Good, because ever since we set up tonight's date I've been thinking about pounding that gorgeous cunt of yours.”  
“I'm ready whenever you are, pretty boy.”  
He laughed softly at that and shook his head. “I'm sweaty and my hair is messy, I don't feel pretty anymore.”  
“Gee, now you're sounding like a girl, complaining about not feeling pretty.” Korra pouted.  
He smiled and gently touched her face, touching his nose to hers. “I enjoyed what we just did. I'm always expected to be the one doing all the work, pleasing the ladies... it was nice to have someone else in control for once.” he admitted. “But if you ever tell anyone else that, I will deny it.”  
Korra cupped his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I don't have any intention of telling anyone that the Big Bad Wolfbat Captain had his ass cherry taken by the Avatar.” she teased. He laughed at that and reached up to gently tug the hairbands out of her hair.”  
“You like my hair down, don't you?”  
“You look fucking sexy like this.”  
“So, are you going to give my 'gorgeous cunt' a thorough pounding, or are you too tired to?” Korra teased, playing with his waterfall.  
“Oh no, I intend to fuck you good and proper... I give as good as I get.” he promised with a smoldering stare.  
“Good, because I'm looking forward to it.” she smiled.  
“Mmm...” He reached down and started playing with himself, knowing she would enjoy the show  
“Need help with that?” Korra teased, watching as her lover ran his fingers up and down his shaft.  
“Maybe... unless you really enjoy the show.” He wagged his cock a bit at her., and she giggled. She had to admit, watching Tahno play with himself was an erotic sight. He tugged his foreskin up and down a few times as he pumped himself, licking his lips at her.  
“Get on all fours, babe. Your ass is mine.”  
“So you wanna ride me now?” she purred as she got into position.  
“Fuck yes.” He got up and looked down at her shapely posterior. “You do have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.” He smacked it lightly.  
She wiggled it at him to tease him, giggling as she did so. He gave her several more spanks before he started squeezing and massaging her rear end, leaning his head down to bite the cheek lightly. Korra gasped at the bite, and he grinned and bit her other cheek, gently licking the bite when he was done.  
She let out a soft moan, feeling the warm tongue caress her flesh. She grabbed the pillows and used them to support her head and chest while giving Tahno better access to her body. He purred in approval and teased her cheeks for a bit more before positioning himself after checking that she was wet and ready. He lightly nudged her quivering opening with his cock, and she moaned softly as she felt him slide slowly into her welcoming cunt.  
“Mmm... fuck,. I've been looking forward to this so badly...” He thrust in and out of her slowly.  
Korra grasped the pillows, hugging them to herself as she felt Tahno deepen his thrusts. He was slow a first, taking his time, not wanting to rush this, but eventually he picked up the pace, giving her the pounding he had promised her.  
“T..Tahno. This feels....so good.” she stated between moans and cries of pleasure. He was hitting all her spots in this position.  
“No better than it did for me.” he joked as he rammed into her as hard as he could, ripping a loud groan of pleasure from her throat.  
“Keep doing that and I'll cum.” she moaned between thrusts.  
“Gee, I thought that was the whole point of this.” he shot back as he continued to thrust hard. She laughed at that. Focusing on getting her orgasm, she reached to play with her clit, and he could feel her fingers as his balls slapped against her, and he gave her ass several spanks.  
“Come for me, Avatar...”  
Korra let out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She planted her face into the pillow, snuggling into it as she felt her body relax. He was not long in coming when he felt her clench around him in orgasm, and shot his load with a pleased moan of her name before leaning down, still joined with her, to kiss along her shoulder.  
Korra sighed in contentment as she felt the lips on her shoulder, and was content to let him do as he pleased.  
“Mmm. That was fun.” she murmured.  
“Fun is not a strong enough word.” he whispered before pulling out and bending his cum, giving it to the plant as he always did, before flopping next to her. “I need some tea.”  
“Share some tea with me?” she asked, laying down on her side and making herself comfortable on the bed.  
He nodded, and after catching his breath, put on a robe and made some chai tea, bringing it to the bed on a tray, pretending to be a butler. “Tea is served, Ms. Korra.” he said in a mock snooty tone.  
“Ugh. 'Ms. Korra' makes me sound like I'm old. I like it better when you call me uh-vatar, even.” she smiled at him as she took a cup of the tea.  
“Ms. Uh-vatar?” Tahno joked as he slid onto the bed.  
She kicked him in the leg gently as payback for his jibe. “No, just Uh-vatar. Hearing someone call be miss just sounds weird to me.”  
“You look sexy, just sitting there naked and sipping your tea.”  
She laughed at that. “Well, I don't feel like getting up to put my underwear back on. Plus I remember you saying that you liked seeing me naked.” She smiled seductively at him, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“I do. You have a very beautiful body, you should be proud of it.”  
“Damn right I am. All of that Avatar training is bound to make me into the work of art you see before you.”  
“Keep training. I plan to do the same, I don't want to become one of these pot-bellied former athletes.”  
Korra snorted and nearly choked on her tea. “That's a horrible image.” It really was hard to envision him gone to seed, with a round belly and soft jowls.  
“I quite agree!” he said in earnest as he sipped his own tea.  
“You don't mind if I spend another night with you, do you?” she asked while she sipped her tea. Mako would know where she was, and he would have probably blabbed to Tenzin... what was done was done.  
“Of course not! You're fun to cuddle with.” He slid off his robe so he was naked again and reclined au naturel. She finished her tea and set the empty cup on the tray before she crawled under the covers, enjoying the feel of the sheets against her naked skin.  
“You like that satin don't you.” he asked with a slow smirk.  
“Mmmmm, yes. I've slept naked underneath the warm fur pelts back in the South Pole, but satin sheets is a different, yet very pleasant feel.”  
He finished his own tea and slipped under the sheets with her, pulling her close. “Mine.” he growled playfully.  
“My, aren't you quite the Big Bad Wolfbat in bed.” she teased, enjoying the feeling of Tahno against her flesh.  
“And I'm going to eat you up.” he growled back.  
“Really now? I think I would enjoy that.” she purred.  
“Not right now though... I am rather full of you. Not that that's a bad thing.”  
“How about in the morning then? I reckon you will be really hungry then.”  
He growled at her playfully like a wolf-bat in response. She giggled before she planted on kiss on his lips, licking his lips and playing with his tongue. He kissed her for a while, tongue-wrestling with her before they stopped, and he snuggled on the bed next to her, content to feel her in his embrace. Content in their cozy embrace, Korra drifted off to sleep.  
“Sleep tight, Uh-vatar.”  
“Good night, Big Bad Wolfbat.”  
He smirked at that. Oh that was definitely something he could get used to. He pressed a kiss to her temple

o0o0o0o

Korra awoke the next morning with Tahno snuggled up to her, spooning her. He looked peaceful, his waterfall tumbling over the pillow, the sheet halfway up his chest, leaving his broad shoulders bare.  
Being careful not to wake him, she shifted around slowly until she was resting on her side facing him. As he was sleeping, the sheet was slowly but carefully being slid down his body, the morning light filtering in through the curtains illuminated his naked body, his cock limp against one thigh.  
Softly, she brushed the tips of her fingertips against his shoulders, chest, and abdomen, admiring his body. He continued to sleep peacefully, his chest rising and falling with slow breaths. She gently ventured towards his hip, tracing the shape of his hipbone before sliding her hand along his groin, just above his penis. Tentatively, she touched his cock, giving him soft touches along his length. Since he was soft, his head was not visible under the foreskin, but when she touched it, she could swear it twitched a bit.  
Tahno slowly became aware of a hand gently caressing his stomach, and then... Ooh. He remained still as he felt her touch him, but his manhood inevitably started to stir. He took a slow, deep breath, focusing on not getting hard too fast, he wanted to savor this.  
As she continued to touch him, he started to become hard, the flesh quivering a bit as it started to straighten out. She started to suspect that Tahno was feigning sleep, so she gently gripped him, giving him firmer strokes along his sensitive flesh.  
It took every bit of focus to maintain his peaceful, sleeping expression, he carefully controlled his breathing, resisting the urge to bite his lip. As his cock got harder, the head peeked from his foreskin and his shaft became thicker, it was now obvious what was happening, even though he was not becoming erect as quickly as he usually did.  
“I know you're awake, and that you're enjoying this.” Korra teased as she gently stroked the sensitive head of his cock.  
Stay calm. Stay still, Tahno commanded himself, holding back a shiver as the tip of his increasingly sensitive organ was lightly touched, it became a harder under that attention. Stay calm like the water, Tahno... he did not wish to 'wake up' right away, he was enjoying this gentle exploration too much.  
She firmly gripped him, then pumped him a few times before she let go. She then traced her hand up his navel, up his chest, and around his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes, fixing silvery orbs on her. “Good morning, sunshine.” he said with a sleepy purr.  
“Morning, handsome. You enjoyed me exploring you, didn't you...”  
“How could I not? It is nice having a body that people want to touch...”  
“You do have a delectable body.” she purred. He gave out an approving growl and wiggled his pelvis at her, his cock bouncing a bit.  
“Are you hungry for some of me this morning, hmm?” she said seductively, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.  
“Well, I'm lying here, hard because of you, and your bare tits are hanging right in front of me. Yeah, I think I'm in the mood for some Water Tribe cunt.”  
She laughed at that. “Well, I'm in the mood for some Water Tribe cock.”  
“Then let's have some hot Water Tribe sex.”  
“Isn't that how it is? Between us?”  
“Can't argue with that. Just spoon next to me, all right?”  
She rolled over onto her other side, facing away from him. Without a word, he slid into her, hugging her close, wiggling his pelvis flush against her rear end as he felt her clench around him. She moaned at the feeling of him inside of her, she had come to really enjoy sex, thanks to her lover. Who would have thought that Tahno would be good for something? It was also nice to feel him hugging her from behind. He continued this lazy fuck, taking his time, kissing and nuzzling her, his hand reaching up to massage her breast, and after a while, he moaned her name as he came.  
To ensure that she would be pleased as well, his hand slid down her stomach to find her clit, and he massaged it with his finger, ensuring that he would not be the only one to feel good this morning as he continued to lazily thrust into her. Even after she came, he remained inside of her, idly massaging a breast and enjoying the afterglow.  
She hummed happily while Tahno still held her. “Mmmm, you make even a lazy fuck feel good.” She reached behind her to play with his waterfall.  
“Would you expect any less?” he countered as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.  
“No.” she giggled, enjoying the feeling of the older Waterbender playing with her tit.  
“Good,. I would be worried if you did.” He placed lazy kisses along her neck and shoulder.  
“I wish we could stay in bed together like this, but I should be thinking about heading back to Air Temple Island soon.” she frowned.  
“Plbt, who needs boring old monks when you have me?” He wiggled against her.  
She moaned softly as Tahno wiggled against her since they were still joined together. “Believe, I'd rather spend time here with you to receive more 'private lessons' but I think I have caused enough worry from my guardian.”  
“Of course. I gotcha.” He nodded but wiggled against her one more time to tease her before he pulled out and Bended the cum out of her. “You can take a shower, I'll make breakfast, what you in the mood for? I have toast, dumplings, fruit...”  
“Just something quick and easy.” she yawned as she sat up and stretched. He nodded and pulled on a robe before going to the kitchen to make tea along with whole-wheat toast and fruit salad, still basking in the afterglow.  
Korra headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the morning. Once she tugged on her boots, she took her spot at the table, waiting as Tahno made breakfast.  
“Breakfast is served, hope it's to your liking.” He set a plate in front of her with the toast and a bowl of mixed fruit.  
She grabbed a slice of toast and munched on it before taking a sip of the tea that he made, and sighed happily. “I had a great night.”  
“I share the same sentiment, my dear.”  
“But I still intend to give it my all to defeat you in the Pro-Bending finals.” she said before digging into her fruit salad. That match was in less than a week, she mused.  
“No, no my dear. It will be the other way around. Of course, when you lose, you'll still be welcome to come here and have sex with the victor.”  
She laughed at that. After a few minutes, she finished her breakfast. “Well, I guess this is goodbye until I fight against you in the tournament”  
“I can't believe it's the day after tomorrow. Time does fly, it seems like only yesterday that I won last year...”  
“Pbbbt. Well, I still look forward to fighting against you in the tournament. I haven't fought with you, and I look forward to getting you wet.” she teased.  
“There will be time after the championship for that, Uh-vatar...” he said in a low purr as he escorted her to the door. She grabbed her parka before she reached the door and put it on. She turned to Tahno and planted a kiss on his lips, giving him a slow, searing, goodbye kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the kiss and let it linger before they pulled away.  
“Mmmm... that was wonderful. I'll see you around, babe.”  
“See you around.” she returned. With that, she left his apartment.

o0o0o0o

She hoped to sneak into her room, but her plans were foiled as Tenzin was already there, his arms folded as he stood in front of her door.  
“Hey, Tenzin. It's a nice morning today, isn't it?” she said, trying to diffuse the tension she could feel practically radiating off the elder Airbender.  
“Don't pull that on me. Going to be with your Pro-bending rival? I thought you knew better!”  
“What?! Mako told you, didn't he?” she glared, upset – but ultimately not surprised – that Mako had snitched on her.  
“Your friend was concerned about you!”  
“It wasn't his place to be concerned about me! I told him to drop it, but apparently he had to make it his business to get involved.”  
“It was his business! He is your Pro-Bending partner and it is also my duty to keep you safe, something I can't do if you're cavorting around with a rival!”  
“Believe it or not, Tahno treated me with respect. I never felt threatened when I was with him.”  
“You are too young for that sort of thing!” he sputtered.  
“What sort of thing?” she asked, putting on an innocent face. “We just went to the Noodlery, and then after that we talked, and worked on our Bending. Nothing bad happened, honest.” Not the whole truth, but not a lie, either...  
“You do remember that he is your rival? And that he has a bad reputation!”  
“What? Don't tell me you asked Lin to do a background check on him and that he's a criminal.”  
“No, he does not have a criminal record but he does have a reputation.”  
“Of what? Of him being a womanizer? I know that.”  
“There have also been complaints of him cheating, but nothing solid.”  
“Cheating on what? Pro-bending matches or girls?” she shot back, crossing her arms.  
“Both.”  
Inadvertently, she smirked at that. Trust Tahno to be a two-timing bastard in and out of the arena. Good thing she was not romantically involved with him, then. She had zero expectations for a real relationship between them, and it was better that way.  
“You find that amusing?” Tenzin asked, horrified.  
She wiped the smiled off her face. “No. But look...” She sighed. “There's nothing between Tahno and me, okay? I have no feelings for him, and I am most definitely not his girlfriend. Believe me, I know better.”  
Fortunately, Tenzin seemed somewhat mollified by that.  
“... Good. Good.” He gave her a curt nod. “However, the fact remains that you went out when you were supposed to be here. You disobeyed my rules.”  
“So I did.” she said quietly, deciding that seeming penitent would be best. “I didn't do it to disrespect you, I've just been stressed out with Amon and Pro-Bending and all that. I needed to blow off some steam, that's all. I'm sorry, I should have at least called you.”  
“No. What you should have done was come here last night.” he replied firmly. She opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly, there was no need to provoke her guardian further. There were more important things to focus on, anyway.

o0o0o0o  
Things had been stilted between her and Mako since two days ago, and Korra shot him a sideways glance as they suited up for the match, the one that would determine who would be the reigning Pro-bending champions for the next year.. She would face Tahno and his team, and she could not help but feel nervous about that, although she knew she would put her best effort against the Waterbender.  
It was like she had told Tenzin, she had no feelings for the big, bad Wolfbat. She would enjoy seeing his defeat.

Apologies for the formatting - this copy and paste method of adding a story to this site strips my story of that. I don't know why. It's a pain in the ass, I wish it could be simply uploaded like they do on FFN and FFO.


End file.
